Thirsty
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Dying is sooo not an option and she's desperate to find her salvation. SMITCHIE!


**Disclaimer:** I own the story. Any characters you do not recognize are mine. Everything else is so not my property.

* * *

Mitchie was dying. Her throat was scratchy and she was dying of thirst. It was hot and the school air conditioning was down. So everyone had taken to flapping their hands at their faces or with their notebooks….Mitchie was too tired to do so and she was…thirsty. Her hand quickly reached down into her messenger bag and came in contact with her water bottle. She instantly groaned as she pulled it out only to realize that it was completely empty. Her hand shot up in the air as far as she could reach, waiting for her chemistry teacher to call on it.

"And so- yes Michaela? Question?"

"May I go to the fountain?" she asked and waved her empty water bottle as an explanation.

"grab the pass" the teacher instructed and Mitchie took off her messenger bag and grabbed it, walking out of the classroom quickly. As soon as she was outside the room her feet ran her over to the closest working water fountain which was next to the main office.

She looked at it desperately and hit her forehead on the large blue bottle sitting on top of the water fountain. It starred at her mockingly in all its emptiness.

"No!" she cried and looked up quickly before running to the end of the hallway, yanking open the double doors and running down the two flights of stairs. She opened the large double doors with as much force as she could and scrunched her eyes immediately as the dim light of the gym hit them. She saw the basketball team practicing and ignored the whistles heard as she walked briskly and avoided catching the ball that was headed straight at her by running a bit towards the small janitor's office. Her fist connected with the door as she knocked hurriedly.

A few seconds passed before the wooden door swung open to reveal a fairly tall janitor with tired eyes and a long beard with the name of Cory.

"Yes?" he asked a little meanly "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

She raised her water bottle and pass "There's no water at the fourth floor water fountain" she told him

He shrugged "So, what?, there are other water fountains" he said and was about to close the door before her hand stopped him.

"Not any working ones" she said and her voice showed desperation.

He looked at the hand stopping him from closing the door and back up at the student "There wont be any more water until tomorrow when Deer park gets here with the bottles" he explained

"But…but-"

"Sorry, go back to class or I'll report you for cutting" he said before slamming the door shut in her face and she starred at it dumbly before knocking

"But it's hot! I'm about to loose my voice and I'm desperate!" she cried before giving up and hitting her head on the door. She faintly heard the whistle being blown by Coach Akerson and him calling a break, She turned her head a little and saw all the basketball players go to the benches…that's when she saw it. There in his hand he held a beautiful, wonderful, ice filled water bottle… that had just touched his lips….so she ran as fast as she could and jumped on the poor guy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as his lips detached form the water bottle and his left arm came around her lower back so she wouldn't fall off. He held the bottle out of her reach as on arm wrapped around his neck to hold her there and the other reached for his water bottle.

"Shane!" she whined and reached desperately "I need water!" she cried and reached even more, almost making both of them fall. He smirked and put her down holding her away from the bottle.

"What if I say no?" he teased her

"Shane!, I'm desperate!"

"I see that" he said and his smirk came back as he slowly took a long sip from the bottle before detaching his lips from it again and smiling down at her still keeping the bottle away.

Mitchie's eyes widened before they went to his lips which were shimmering with water and before any thought came to her head she reached up to his and she licked his lips tasting not only his full and kissable lips but the water covering them. She pulled back and both looked at each others eyes.

They stood there surprised as the basketball team starred at them. In a short second Shane had his arms around Mitchie's lower back, pressing her body to his and both her arms went around his neck before he leaned down and caught her lips in a slow, heart warming, mind melting kiss. The small butterflies is her stomach flew around hectically as his tongue swept into her mouth and her head tilted slightly as they both fought for dominance.

Cat calls where heard echoing around the gym walls as Mitchie's back hit the wall and Shane placed his left arm on the wall next to her head. His right handed the water bottle over to whichever of his teammates took it before making contact with the soft exposed skin of her hip.

Lack of oxygen made her break the best kiss of her life, but she moved her lips to his jaw and placed small kisses there.

His hand brought her chin up and her eyes met his and he pecked her before his forehead rested against hers. Brown eyes starred at hazel. Her hand went up to brush the hair out of his eyes and she smiled shyly at her best friend since her freshmen year and his sophmore…or more like her ex-best friend/new boyfriend?, new boyfriend and best friend?, who knows…

"Still thirsty?" he whispered as his hands ran from her waist to her hips.

"Yes" she replied and both smirked when his lips descended on hers.

"Good" he muttered before closing the small gap and giving them both the second best kiss of their lives.

Nate smirked behind them and held his hand out to Jason and Coach Akerson. Jason pouted and Coach Akerson huffed before both handed over 20 bucks.

* * *

**AN:** Review please, good? Bad?, okay?

-**Krunior-Rogan-Always**-


End file.
